Lemony Tower
by lemons on top
Summary: Starfire is undergoing the 2nd transformation for a Tamaranean and let's just say she's feeling kinky all the time and Robin happens to just walk in. Lemons, Lemons and more lemons! R&R!


**This is my first attempt on writing a lemon (though I've read a number of these) so just go easy on me okay?**

**NOTE: I chose this fandom because out of all my fandoms this has least amount of lemons out there. AND let's just all pretend that Starfire doesn't speak so formally because it's giving me a hard time.**

**Disclaimer: *insert the I don't own the teen titans shit here***

* * *

Our not-so-little red haired alien just turned eighteen a week ago and she's began to have these unusual feelings. Now she's pacing back and forth while flipping through the pages of a Tamaranean book which she purchased from some website like an e-bay for aliens. "I can't find what's wrong with me!" The girl shouted as she threw the book in frustration. Panting and sweating, she approached the fallen book and looked at the page on which it opened, her eyes scanning the text.

_Chapter 34: Tamaranean Transformation_

_Evolution and transformation is essential for every race. It is a way to develop and to survive the test of time. Transformation differs from one race to the other for example: Humans may call it puberty and they experience this when they've reached the age of adolescence until teenage years. This too happens for Tamaraneans but unlike Humans, they experience these transformations twice. _

_The first transformation is when they reach the age of sixteen. The transformation differs from one individual to the other. Some might experience having their bodies being colored by violet, green or red as some would have parts of their body grow abnormally. There is one type of special transformation called the Chrysalis where one would grow large hairy feet, black and white nails and other unusual things around the body. This is special because the individual who undergone the chrysalis transformation will gain the most power. _

Starfire clearly remembers this stage. She was so insecure back then, growing things out of her neck and forehead, and she didn't know what was happening. Starfire only had witness her sister's transformation which turned Blackfire all violet and Starfire didn't know about the chrysalis transformation. She learned the hard way but thank X'hal her friends were there to save her. She removed the thoughts and began reading the page again.

_The second transformation occurs after the Tamaranean reaches the age 18. This part is quite difficult to handle because the reproductive organs in the body is beginning to reach its last stage of development. The individual may experience adrenaline rushes, constant panting and sweating. The most common symptom of reaching this period is the want to have sexual intercourse and the Tamaranean undergoing this might lose control and find refuge with the person he/she is most comfortable with. There is no risk of conception in this because the reproductive organs busy developing that they have no time to conceive an egg. There is no need to fret because this stage will only last for a week._

"This must explain everything. I just entered the stage two of transformation" She told herself. Starfire placed the large book down on her bedside table and sat down on the edge of her bed. She was screwed for a week and hopes that no one would come looking for her but knowing her friends, that wouldn't last long. They were bound to realize she wasn't around.

"_find refuge with the person he/she is most comfortable with."_ That line in the book kept repeating in her mind. Raven was what she considered as her "girlfriend" enjoying girl activities with her, Cyborg was more of her big brother and Beast Boy was her little brother. Then there's her best friend Robin. He was the one she came to when she needed help or just someone to talk to if she had a problem. She was always _comfortable _with him. "I sure do hope he doesn't come looking for me." Starfire said falling flat on her back on the soft purple bed. She started to have those feelings again. "I'm screwed." She said to herself.

* * *

It was a sort of quiet morning for the titans. There were no alarms yet and they all hoped no alarm would go off for that day because they were all plain tired. Now the boys were in the middle of watching an adult themed movie, courtesy of Beast Boy's sick twisted brain. Raven had exited the ops room and stayed on the roof to meditate. Robin on the other hand was getting too uncomfortable with the scenes, feeling hard down south. Suddenly he realized that he hadn't seen Starfire this morning. "Have you guys seen Star?" He asked. "No. Not today." Cyborg answered with his eyes fixed on the screen. "Oh yeah baby that's how you do it!" Beast Boy shouted as the couple in the movie finished making love for who knows how many times.

Not able to take it anymore, Robin stood up and exited the room. He walked down the halls trying to calm down and ignore the growing bulge in his pants. He made his way to Starfire's room, stopping abruptly to breathe and keep calm. Soon he was standing in front of the alien princess' room.

Starfire was sweating and blushing from trying to fight the feeling when she heard a knock on the door. _"Dear X'hal please let it be Raven, Beast Boy or Cyborg and not Robin." _She thought as she stood up. Trying to fix herself up, she made her way to the door and with one swoosh, the boy wonder was standing in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at Starfire who was barefooted and looked totally out of herself. "Y-yeah I am. Don't need to worry." She answered. The boy entered her room and she mentally cursed him for doing that. "You don't look okay. Are you sick or something?" He asked as he sat on her bed.

Starfire looked at him. How she wishes she could run her fingers through his spiky jet black hair, she wanted his strong arms wrapped around her as she sent kisses on his toned chest. Then she'll lick her way down to his stomach and to his…. _"Wait, is that a bulge in his pants?"_ she asked thinking he was aroused or something. "Star? You look like you have a problem." He said looking concerned. Starfire just shook her head.

He stared up at her. She was looking troubled. Her eyes were distracted and her face was blushing madly. Robin continued to examine the beautiful girl in front of him and suddenly flashes from the movie entered his mind. _"You can't Robin. No matter how hot she looks and how much you love her, you just can't" _He told himself with firm restraint. She shook her head saying she was okay but he didn't believe her. Something was definitely wrong with his best friend and it's unlike her to not tell Robin. It seems he has to coax it out of her.

Robin stood up and they were now face to face with a few inches between them. She wanted to just take him now. Hard and fast on her bed but Robin wouldn't approve… would he?

"_Resist it." _She told herself.

"What is it?" He asked looking straight into her emerald eyes.

"_He wouldn't approve of such behavior." _

Robin cupped her face and went closer. "You can tell me anything."

"_Screw behavior and screw what Robin thinks!" _She told herself, losing all form of control.

Starfire closed the gap between them with a kiss. Robin was utterly surprised but didn't do anything about it, instead he began kissing back. Both of them fell on the bed, with Robin underneath. They were kissing ferociously, the bulge in his pants growing bigger by the second. He made the first bold move by entering her mouth. Starfire moaned at his action and began to slip her hand in his shirt. Robin felt excited as her hand roamed his chest. Her hand gripped the hem of his shirt and discarded the clothing revealing his perfectly toned torso. Feeling deprived from oxygen, Starfire was the first to pull up. She was looking down on Robin, speechless about what just happened but she had no plans on stopping. It was like she was a spider and Robin, her prey, was caught in her web. She needed him and judging by his arousal, he needed her too.

Starfire leaned on him and licked his earlobe which sent shivers down Robin's spine. "I want you and I know you want me so let's do each other a favor." She said in the sexiest of ways. Robin lost all the restraint he had. He switched their positions and kissed her again. From her luscious lips, he started placing kisses on her jawline then to her neck only to find her silver neck piece, hindering him from tasting more of her sweet flesh. Starfire reached back and with one click, she took off her silver armor and it fell with an audible thud on her carpeted floor. Robin resumed kissing her neck, leaving a few bite marks. Without hesitations, he took of her purple top and was surprised at the fact that she didn't wear a bra.

He stared down at the beauty beneath him. Her red hair sprawled on the pillow that cushioned her head, emerald eyes that had the perfect combination of innocence and lust. Her curvaceous body topped with C cupped breasts.

Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a quick kiss then Robin started paying attention to her breasts. He took the right one in his mouth, alternating from sucking to biting her nipple while his hand was busy fondling the left one. Starfire gripped his shoulder and arched her back allowing him easy access. She was already moaning like crazy and this was just foreplay.

She squealed in surprise as cold air rushed in between her thighs and on her womanhood. Having been busy on her breasts, Robin also found time to get rid of her remaining clothes which was her skirt and underwear that was already soaking wet. He pushed in two of his fingers into her hot folds, still paying attention to her breasts. Starfire swore she would love to die like this.

Robin decided to take it a step further by licking all the way down to her vagina. Starfire held her legs wide open as he began to lick pussy, going deeper each time until he came across her clit. With one lick, he sent Starfire screaming his name as orgasm rocked through her body.

"Damn it Robin, stop teasing." She said in between breaths.

Robin just smirked at her and took off his pants. He was a good 9 inches long. Robin stared into her longing eyes, not saying a word. Starfire reached up and touched the fabric that is his mask. With a nod of approval, she began to take his shield off revealing a pair of deep blue eyes filled with love and lust just for her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked searching her face for an answer.

"I am sure Robin. I wish to share this moment with you" She responded.

"But what if-" Starfire placed a finger on his lips to shut him up and said, "I won't. I'll explain everything later but for now just trust me."

With that assurance, Robin penetrated her with one thrust. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as he ripped through her, taking her virginity in an instant. She gave him a kiss and urged him to move. He moved in her, slowly at first but began to pick up the pace. Robin just kept thrusting and thrusting in her.

"Oh my god Robin!" Starfire moaned out loud as the friction between them increased.

"Not so loud Star, the others might here." Robin said, having a hard time keeping his voice low.

"Damn it! Harder Robin go- ugh ahhh ahhh yesss mmooore!"

"God Star, you're tight!" was all he could say as he kept penetrating her.

Amazingly they withstand 5 minutes of fucking when Robin felt Starfire's walls clamp around him. With one final thrust both of them shouted each other's name. Robin collapsed on top of her, their sweat covered bodies melted together as they desperately gasped for air.

"That was… amazing… damn I love you Starfire." Robin said as he leaned his head on her chest.

Realizing what he had confessed and feared rejection, he looked up and saw Starfire smiling down at him. "As I love you." She replied with her sweet voice. He smiled back and lay down beside her. "I know you must be looking for an explanation for this sudden event." Starfire said.

She began to explain everything about her second transformation and that it was entirely impossible to get her pregnant whilst in the transforming stage. Robin was relieved to know that he won't be a father anytime soon.

"So this will last for a week?" He asked.

"One to two weeks to be sure." She answered.

"And this feeling just comes up randomly?"

"Yes."

He just smirked at her and she giggled knowing what he meant. "I'll tell the guys you're sick and you're not able to join us but in the meantime…"

It was going to be a very long week for everyone.

* * *

**So whaddya think? Haha I might turn this into a lengthy fic filled with lemons.**

**Review please!**


End file.
